New York Minute
by Ai No Senshi FC
Summary: Heero thinks about his past and a lost love. Read to find out who, cause I ain't telling
1. New York To Los Angeles

New York Minute ASFC Presents, 

New York Minute   
By: Duke Nukem   
Rated: PG-13 for violence and language   
````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

September, A.C. 212   
New York 

Harry got up and yawned. _"Another exciting day on the night shift......"_ He thought to himself. He made his way out of his bed and down into the kitchen, where he started the coffee maker. He stepped outside to pick up the afternoon paper, then came back inside. He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee and read the front lines. "This place is turning into a real shithole..." He muttered to himself. He leaned back and stretched. He put down his cup and went upstairs. He dresses himself in his police suit, and walked back downstairs. He picked up his cup, took his keys off the counter, and went outside. He locked his front door and strolled to his squad car. He sat down inside and sighed. He turned the car on, looked behind, and drove out into the street. 

About half a block from the Police station, Harry saw a shakedown in progress, on the street corner. He flicked on his lights and pulled over. He got out of his car. "Is there a problem here?" The victim, in deep shock, took off down the street. The crook, caught by surprise, pulled a gun on him and fired. Harry pulled his gun out of its holster, when he got hit. He winced in pain as blood started to flow out of the bullethole in the center of his chest. He fell backwards onto the street and died. The crook dropped his gun in amazement and ducked into a nearby alleyway. 

"Hey Heero." Duo said. "What do you want." Heero replied coldly. Duo pointed down the street at a police car with it's lights on. "Something dosen't look right. Pull over." Heero grumbled and stopped his car next to a pay phone.. They both got out and walked over. Heero noticed the policeman lying on the ground. "Gunshot wound." Duo looked at Heero with an inquisitive eye, then looked at the pavement. "Is he alive?" Heero looked again. "I doubt it." Heero nodded at the pay phone. "Go call this in." Duo didn't respond, and just crossed the street. He put a quarter in the slot and dialed 911. It rang one before an operator picked up. 

"911, what is your emergency?"   
"We've got an officer down on the corner of 3rd and West Streets."   
"The ambulance is on its way." 

Duo put the phone back on the receiver and stepped out of the booth. Heero was sitting in the car. "Hurry up and get in. I'm not going to let NYPD haul my ass to jail for questioning." Duo jumped in and Heero took off down the street. Heero was shifting when Duo asked him a question. 

"Is something bothering you?"   
"Of course not."   
"Give me a break Heero. We've been partners for years, what's bugging you?"   
Heero growled. "What the hell is it with you tonight Duo? I don't want anymore fucking questions." 

Duo started to respond, but decided not to. Heero pulled into a apartment complex outside ouf New York and parked the car. He stepped outside and went inside. Duo sat in the car until Heero was inside, then he opened the glove box. There was nothing in it, except for a picture taped to the door. It was of him and Relena, after a date. Duo shrugged. "I guess he still has feeling for her." he stepped out and went inside. 

"What the hell took you so long." Heero said when Duo stepped inside their apartment. "I-I was tying my shoe." Heero looked at him, then looked out the window. Duo put his Preventers jacket on the hat rack and sat down. Heero went inside the bathroom to change. Sirens started to flood into the room as it went by. Heero yelled from the bathroom, "Cop." "Yeah. Sucks to be on the graveyard shift." Duo responded. Duo wandered into the bedroom and fell on the bed. By the time Heero came out, Duo was asleep. Heero went to the frodge, opened it, and pulled out a beer. He sat down on the lazy boy and turned on the TV. He watched the news while he drank his beer. Then he got to thinking. He wondered why he and Relena had wandered so far away from one another, and why he had done some of the things he had. Heero threw his beer can away, and decided the best way to clear his thoughts would be a walk. He put his jacket on and walked out of the building, and into a nearby park. 

Heero walked down through the wooded area, leaves falling all around him in the falling dark. The lights of New York could be seen in the clearings. Heero walked by a large stone set up for looks, which was spray-painted, very neatly: 

Baby, I've changed. Please come back.

Heero started to think about Relena again. Then, at one moment, the love side of him came out, and cleared everything up. Heero, thinking about the plus side for once, headed back for the apartment. Heero only stepped in long enough to take his car keys, and then went down into his car, and drove off. 

Heero drove across country, stopping only to put gas into his car and to sleep. By the time Heero reached the west coast, it had been eight days since he had left from New York.   


Los Angeles   


Heero stopped at the sidewalk in front of a large townhouse. He stepped out and looked around. "If she still does live here, I'd be hard to recognize." He thought to himself. "It has been almost three years since we last spoke." Night was starting to fall, and was getting a cold quickly. Heero zipped up his jacket and went to the front door. "Hope someone's home." He said, ringing the doorbell. He stood there for several seconds before the door opened up. _"Oh shit, it's her, what to say.........what to say......"._   
"Uh hello. Is Relena is?"   
_"Good job Romeo"_   
"This is she. And who might this be?"   
"This is Heero." 

Relena stood in the doorway for a few moments just staring into nothingness. 

"You've changed."   
"So have you." 

Relena folded her arms across her chest. "Well, come on in before you get sick." Heero smiled a bit and stepped inside. Relena shut the door behind him. "Please excuse the mess, I haven't been home in a few days." "That's OK." Heero replied. "I've been living with Duo for a year, so I know all about dirty living spaces." Relena laughed a little bit. Heero sat down in a chair, and Relena sat across from him. "So what's been going on lately?" She asked.   
"Not much. Doing the regular bit. And yourself?"   
"Well, I'm on vacation time still, and I just got back from a trip in Hawaii." 

Heero started to gaze into her eyes. "I've missed you. Not a day goes by when I don't have a thought about you." 

Relena sighed. "I've been thinking about you lately, but not as much as I used to back then."   
"I'd just figured to find the one person who could make these dark clouds dissappear........"   
Relena's eyes widened.   
"........and I think that day has come."   
Relena smiled. "I'm happy that you came back."   
Heero grinned. "I just had to get away from Duo." 

Relena stood up. "I'm going to go to bed Heero. Do you have anyplace to stay?"   
"Yeah, I do." Heero lied. _"My car...."_   
Relena gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." "Night Relena." Heero said, and stepped out the door. Heero got into his car and sat there. He slid in between the seats into the back seat. He pulled the emergency blanket out from under the front seat, covered himself, and promptly went to sleep. 

Heero woke up slowly. He looked around and remembered where he was. He refolded his blanket, slid it under the seat, and got in the front seat. He turned on his car and drove down to a coffee place. He went in and got a regular coffee and sat in a corner table. He stared into nothing while he drank his coffee. When he was finished, he got back in his car and drove back to Relena's house. He stopped outside, and pretended he just got back from a hotel somewhere. He got out and sat on the curb.__

_"I got to get her back. I can't live another day single."___

Heero stood up and walked to her front door. he rang the doorbell and waited again. Relena opened it, and yawned. "Good morning." Heero said. Then Heero picked Relena up. Relena was puzzled. "What's this for?" Heero kissed her suddenly, long and passionate. Relena couldn't help herself, and just let Heero go on.   
Heero finally stopped long enough to take a breath. "Putting on a show for the neighbors now, are we?" Relena quipped. Heero looked around. "Oh, yeah, them." Heero carried her inside and shut the door with his feet. "Now, there's some privacy." Relena leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I could just stay like this forever." Heero looked at her. "Me too." He said quietly. Relena ran her finger down his arm. "Aren't you going to do anything today." "No." Heero responded quickly. "Well then, spend time with me." She said with a wink. Heero knew what she meant, so he held her tight as he carried her upstairs.   
  


To be continuned 

``````````````````````````````````   
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE in this, so please dont hurt me. 


	2. The Left Behind Catch Up

  
*Note: We've lost .html support for the time being.*  
  
Part 2: The Left Behind Catch Up  
  
Late September  
10:56 AM  
  
Heero woke up to the buzz of his beeper. He rubber his eyes, and for a   
moment, forgot where he was. He looked next to him. Relena had woke up,   
and was in the middle of a stretch. ~"Did I do what I think we did?"~   
Heero thought to himself. Relena finished her stretch, and looked at   
him. "Sleep well?" She asked politely. "Better than most." He replied,   
then stood up. "You know," Relena said out of the blue. "You have a   
really cute ass." Heero pondered what she just said, and realized he   
had no pants on. He shrugged it off and picked up his beeper.  
  
223-5673  
  
"Oh shit." Heero said. Relena stood up and bent over his shoulder.   
"Who is it?" She asked. "It's Duo. He probably wonders where I am."  
Heero looked at Relena. "Could I use your phone?" "Yeah, sure" Relena   
said. Heero went out of her bedroom and downstairs. She turned around   
and headed for the bathroom. On her way, something shining in the morning   
light caught her eye. It was a small golden ring, that she had for some   
time. ~"I wonder if he knows...."~ She thought to herself, then she went   
into the bathroomand closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
New York  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sat up from the table, which was covered with beer cans. He stood up   
slowly, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said weakly into the phone.   
"Duo, its Heero." Duo frowned. "Where the hell have you been Heero? I had   
to say we were both on vacation, or else we'd be out of jobs!" Duo yelled   
into the phone. "I found a new job, in Los Angeles." Duo looked puzzled.   
"What are you doing now?" Duo asked. "Im going to be a personal bodyguard."   
" For who?" "Relena."  
  
"...Should've known Heero would pull something like this."  
  
"Listen, Heero, I'm going to catch a flight over there. It's boring as hell   
here." "I bet." Heero hung up, and Duo stood there, listeneing to the dial   
tone. "I hope he dosen't find out about us..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Los Angeles  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena got out of the shower and put a towel on. When she came out of the   
bathroom, she saw Heero sitting in a corner chair reading. "I see you found   
your jeans." She said evilly. Heero looked up and smirked. "At least I found   
clothes." He said with a wink. Relena laughed a bit, and sat down on Heero's   
lap. Heero sat his book down on the floor, and held Relena close. "Where do   
we go from here?" He asked. Relena looked out the bay window. "I don't know."   
Heero pondered for a second. "I think Duo might be coming here." Relena looked   
at him. "He is?" "I bet. It's his style to show up when I dont want him to." Heero   
laughed. Relena laughed with him for a bit, then stood up. "Well, if you don't   
mind, I'd like to get ready for the day." She told him. Heero nodded in agreement,   
and went downstairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L.A.X.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4:22 PM  
  
  
Duo stepped out of the airport complex and looked around. "Not as crowded as I   
thought it would be." He said to himself, then unfolded a piece of paper in his   
pocket. "So that's where she lives." Duo refolded the paper, called for a cab   
and took off for Beverly Hills. On the way, he looked at his ring, and thought   
back twelve years earlier.....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Duo." Heero said, in his monotone voice at his desk in New York's   
Preventers office. "What's that ring on your finger for." Duo looked up from a   
legal document, then looked at his ring finger. "Oh, that. Well, I married someone   
a few years back. We're seperating right now." Heero went back to his work, then   
said quietly. "I'm sorry." Duo pretended to be reading a paragraph on illegal   
mobile suit construction, but he was thinking. ~"I wish I could tell him that it's   
Relena, but he'd kill me. It's not like I destroyed their relationship. He did just   
disappear, after all..........."   
*End Flashback*  
  
Duo broke out of his state when the cab slowed to a stop "Here you are sir, that'll   
be $20." Duo said "Thank you." and gave him the amount asked, then he stepped out   
and got his things out of the trunk, then watched as the cab drove off. Sure enough,  
Heero's black Camaro was sitting in her driveway. "Figured, I'm getting good at   
these guessing games. Or maybe Heero's not as crafty as he used to be." Duo chuckled   
to himself, then made his way to the front door.  
  
Heero was busy seeing what was around to eat when the doorbell rang. "Can you get that,   
Heero?" Relena called from upstairs. Heero shrugged. "Why not." Heero made his way   
towards the front door. When he opened it, he almost wished he didn't. "Ah ha! So I   
found you at last." Duo said, in his usual happy tone. Heero tried not to frown and   
slam the door in his face. Duo looked around inside. "Can I come in?" He asked. Heero   
stepped out of his way, and Duo came inside. Heero shut the door behind him. "Didn't   
think you'd find us so soon." He said. Duo sat down his things and turned around.   
"Took me awhile, but I found her house address in your dresser." Relena came down the   
stairs, wearing a yellow tank top and light blue jeans. Duo bowed. "Nice to see you   
again, Relena." Relena smiled and gave him a hug. "I haven't heard from you in a long   
time, Duo! What has Lady Une been putting you through?" She asked. Duo frowned. "Just   
the usual paper worked." Heero understood just what he meant. "I know, we always have   
something to do, even if were ahead of schedule on everything. While Heero was talking,   
Relena whispered in Duo's ear. "Should we tell him now?" Duo shook his head slightly,   
no. Heero then noticed Relena was wearing a gold ring, something he hadn't seen before.   
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go get something to eat." Heero said,   
pulling on his jacket. "Want anything while I'm out?" Relena shook her head. Duo said,  
"No.". Heero stepped out the door and closed it behind him. Relena shivered, "I put   
this on at the wrong time of the day." She cursed at herself. Duo noticxed this, and   
offered her his jacket. "Thank you." Relena said, draping his kacket over her shoulders.   
Relena motioned into the living room. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked. Duo smiled   
and said "Yes, please." Relena led him into the living room, and Duo sat down on the couch.   
Relena sat down beside him, and turned on the TV. After a few moments, Duo put his arm   
around her shoulders, and Relena put her head down on his shoulder. "Duo," She asked.   
"Why'd we ever break up?" Duo looked at her in surprise, no one had ever been that   
direct to him in a long time. "Well, because your a Foreign Minister, and I'm not much   
better than a cop with a desk job. Plus, we live in different parts of the counrty."   
Relena sighed sadly. "So how are we going to tell Heero?" Duo looked at the ceiling.   
"I have no idea, but he's not going to like it very much." Relena sighed. "He'll probably   
try to shoot you.......again." Duo smirked. "He left his issue handgun at home." Relena   
laughed. "You mean he's gotten that soft?" She asked. "Yeah, probably from age." Duo   
leaned back, and sighed a deep sigh. "At least he's becoming more like a normal human."   



End file.
